Spinning Personalities
by Kokoro no kuro
Summary: Amu visits Kaleido Stage's traveling performance, and is amazed by the acts everyone puts on. When Sora is injured, she has a chance to join as Amulet Heart. Fool tries to woo her Charies, who are not interested.
1. Diablos and Jumps

**Again, I have been really busy with school and stuff, and I know A Clean Start should be my first priority, but I'm putting it on hold for a while. I hope you like my newest story!**

Sora was absolutely exhausted; Kalos had decided it would be a good idea for them to try recruiting by performing in different places around the world. For about a month now, she had been trying to catch the eye of young acrobats everywhere from Europe to China. Now back in her home country, Japan, Sora was doing an elaborate routine with Rosetta in front of a school building.

"This place is called Seiyo Academy, right Rosetta?" Sora whispered to the diablo prodigy.

"Um…yeah, I think. Why?"

"Do you think you can flip a diablo to spell it?"

Rosetta looked at her indignantly. "Just who do you think I am? Of course I can do it!"

To prove her point, Rosetta whipped the string and shot the colorful toy into the air. She caught it quickly and moved in a way that the diablo caught on the end of her string and made a perfect S in the air.

'E-I-Y-O A-C-A-D-A-M-Y' Rosetta traced each letter in her mind as she maneuvered the diablo.

The elementary students went wild when they saw this, shouting, "Cool and composed!" at Rosetta and "Sweet and graceful!" at Sora.

'What the heck are they talking about?' Rosetta wondered.

"Ready for the finale, Rosetta?" Sora asked, startling the girl out of her thoughts.

"Let's do this!" Rosetta shouted. She shot her diablo as high into the air as she could. Sora pulled out a string that had been previously hidden in her pocket and launched herself into the sky, twirling the whole way. She quickly caught up to the toy, and used her string to catch it. While still flying, she shot it up even higher. The diablo snapped cleanly in through the middle when it reached its peak, and pink sparks shot out.

The students went wild, their attention so riveted on the miniature fireworks that only one saw Sora fall. Her foot slipped when she hit the ground, and her arm hit the ground hard. When Sora noticed Rosetta looking at her with concern, she quickly stood up and said, 'I'm fine! I'm fine! Nothing wrong!" Rosetta shrugged and turned to the audience. They both gave a bow as applause exploded from the crowd.

When Sora thought no one was watching, she rubbed her arm in pain. A small pink haired girl slipped out of the crowd and walked over to her.

"Hey, you okay?" Amu asked.

"I'm fine, just a bruise!" Sora gave an unconvincing laugh.

"Well, if you insist…" Amu left and faded back into the crowd.

"Amu-chan!" Ran yelled.

"What?"

"She's obviously not fine! Go back and find her right now!"

"We'll see her again in a minute, calm down. They're going to see if anyone here has skill on a trapeze or with diablos. I'll speak with her then."

"Oh. I guess that's fine then." Ran said, slightly put out.

"Students, please gather over here!" The cheerful voice of the trapeze artist was magnified by a mega-phone that Kalos had generously loaned her.

"Ooh, it's starting! Come on Amu!" Ran shouted excitedly.

"One sec." Unlike Ran, Amu was NOT excited about this.

'If Ran Chara Changes me, I'll look like a cheerful idiot. If she doesn't I'll look like a clumsy idiot. Which is worse, I wonder?'

**A/N** **Poor Amu!**


	2. Poor Amu!

**A/N: Yay, first review! Thanks to Kitty-cat In Blue for saying something nice! Now I give you the (not-so) much awaited chapter!**

"Remember, if you can get a good enough score, Kaleido Stage might offer a position! With approval from their parents, the lucky students will travel to the stage for weekends and holidays. You will be judged on speed, stamina, power, and grace. We'll be going in alphabetical order, so please be ready for your turn!" Rosetta announced.

Amu sighed in relief. "Guess that means I won't be first."

"Amu Hinamori!" Sora called.

"What! But my last name starts with 'H'!" she protested.

The two performers looked at her in confusion.

"Well duh." Rosetta said, as if it made perfect sense.

"We're going by first names. Sorry about the confusion!" Sora laughed nervously.

"Why me?" Amu complained softly.

Ran, floating behind her, laughed loudly. "You never have any luck, Amu-chan!"

"Don't remind me," she grumbled.

"Do you wanna Chara-change?"

"No." Amu said quickly.

"Aw, why not?" Ran whined.

"Because I always end up looking like an idiot when I Chara-change with you!"

"You're no fun," she pouted.

"Tough luck."

Sora watched the girl in confusion. Amu appeared to be talking to herself, but no one else noticed.

That was when Sora saw them.

Four flying, little people. One was blue, another pink, the third green, and the last yellow. The pink one was yelling at Amu while the others were trying not to get involved.

'_Why can't the little person that follows me around be cute like them? How come I got the pervert? Ah, well. He's Rosetta's problem now.'_

"Amu Hinamori, please come up here!" she called again. Amu quickly snapped out of her conversation, muttering something to the pink one. Suddenly, the girl seemed much more cheerful. She almost skipped up to the stage, followed by the three little people.

'_Wait, three? Where'd the pink one go?'_

Amu made a front-flip onto the stage, earning a bit of applause from her fellow students.

"Let's do this!" she yelled happily.

**A/N: Again, poor Amu! A virtual cookie to whoever can guess how Amu's gonna embarrass herself!**


End file.
